友人?
by haruneee
Summary: Karena Jungkook hanya ingin menjaga pemuda dalam dekapannya ini sampai pemuda itu meraih kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti. / "Ajari aku mencintaimu." / "Tentu."—Apapun. Asal Kim Taehyung berbahagia. / KookV KookTae fanfiction / DLDR / RnR Juseyoooo


- **友人?** - **  
**

.

 **Warning:** Top!JK & BottomTae!

.

.

* * *

"Hosiki- _hyung_ akan mengajakku berkencan, astaga aku bahagia sekali!"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis menatap sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar; kedua mata cokelat sahabatnya itu berbinar bahagia dan senyumnya terlihat sangat lebar. Ia menghela napas, berusaha menyembunyikan kerisauannya. "Kapan?"

Taehyung mengerjap. Pipinya bersemu tipis. "Minggu depan! Hosiki- _hyung_ mengajakku menonton _Nanta theater_ di Hongdae."

"Minggu depan? Hari sabtu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia hapal seluruh jadwal kawannya ini, termasuk kelas Biologi tambahan yang diadakan setiap sabtu sore.

"Iya." Taehyung menggerung tipis, raut bahagianya tampak memudar. "Tolong ya, Kook- _ah_? Sabtu sore aku ada jadwal praktikum dengan Seokjin- _sunbae_. Seokjin- _sunbae_ mengenalmu dengan baik, ia pasti _oke_ kalau kau yang mengatakan tentang aku yang berhalangan hadir."

Jungkook mendengus, lantas menggeleng. "Aku sudah membantumu pekan lalu saat kau berkata akan pergi _kencan juga_ dengan Jung Hoseok. Tapi lihat?" Keningnya berkerut, nada bicaranya terdengar tidak suka. "Hoseok tidak datang dan bahkan tidak mengabarimu sama sekali."

Taehyung memberengut, ia menggamit lengan panjang kemeja yang tengah dikenakan sahabatnya. "Jungkook- _ie_ , _jebaaal_? Hosiki- _hyung_ bilang pasti datang, kok."

Jungkook mendengus. Duabelas tahun mengenal Kim Taehyung sudah cukup bagi Jungkook untuk mengenal baik pemuda di hadapannya ini, termasuk kebiasaannya saat memohon sesuatu; _puppy_ _eyes_ menyebalkan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan oleh pemuda ini.

" _Hyung_ aku— "

"Begitu ya?" Sela Taehyung menggerung kecewa. Ia melepaskan kemeja Jungkook dari cengkramannya, menolak menatap sahabatnya dan memilih mengalihkan atensinya pada _Gelato_ miliknya yang mulai mencair. "Kau sudah tidak mau membantuku lagi," bisiknya kecewa.

Jungkook mengenal dirinya lebih baik dari siapapun; Kim Taehyung adalah kelemahan terbesarnya, dan pemuda itu seolah selalu tahu di mana celanya. Raut tidak bahagia milik sahabatnya ini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya selama sembilanbelas tahun hidupnya. Maka Jungkook akan _kalah lagi_. Ia lalu hanya bisa menghela napas, mencengkram lembut lengan Taehyung yang terulur di atas meja, berbisik lirih, "Kau berjanji akan bahagia?"

Taehyung reflek mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk cepat dengan kedua bola mata berkilat bahagia. "Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu, oke. Aku akan membantumu."

Jungkook hanya kembali tersenyum simpul saat sahabatnya itu melunjak bahagia di atas kursinya, memeluk sebelah lengannya. Menggumamkan rentetan kalimat; _terima kasih_ dan _aku sayang Jungkook-_ ie!.

Apapun. _Asal Kim Taehyung berbahagia._

.

.

.

Jungkook mendesah kelelahan saat modul materi untuk praktikumnya besok sudah tersisa beberapa lembar terakhir. Ia melepaskan kacamata bacanya, memijat lembut hidungnya yang terasa kebas. Melirik keadaan perpustakaan yang tampak lenggang dan hening. Ia tidak salah memilih tempat duduk yang sedikit terpencil dan tertutup oleh rak-rak tinggi buku karena letak perpustakaan yang berada di lantai empat membuat kaca jendela besar di sampingnya menampilkan keadaan sore kota Seoul yang padat. Setidaknya tidak menampilkan pemandangan yang monoton baginya.

Ia berpikir untuk segera menyelsaikan modul ini saat melirik arlojinya yang sudah menujukkan pukul empat sore, lalu mencari literatur materi yang akan diusung dalam praktikumnya besok untuk dipinjamnya agar ia bisa membacanya di apartemen saja. Ia menarik napas panjang dan meneguk kopi kaleng instannya lalu kembali menegakkan duduknya bersiap menyelsaikan modulnya.

"Yo! Jungkook- _ah_!"

Jungkook yang sedang mengenakan kembali kacamatanya mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati Park Jimin yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya, pemuda itu masih mengenakan _hairband_ yang membuat keningnya terlihat jelas dengan peluh yang masih tersisa—membuatnya seratus persen yakin jika pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari studio dan langsung menuju kemari.

"Kau tidak mandi, _hyung_?" Tanyanya heran. Terlebih saat melihat kaus kebesaran Jimin yang setengah basah.

Jimin tertawa. Mengibaskan lengannya tak peduli, "Tapi aku masih wangi, kok. Tenang saja."

"Apa-apaan." Cibir Jungkook. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kaupikir bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak mandi jika bau _wangi_ -mu ini tidak tercium."

Jimin tertawa sambil mengeluarkan _manga One Piece_ miiknya dari dalam tas. "Di mana Taehyung?" Tanyanya membuat Jungkook menatapnya heran. " _Well_ , biasanya kau akan menempelinya ke manapun."

"Aku tidak menempelinya." Jungkook mendengus. _Mood_ nya kembali memburuk. "Sedang pergi bersama Hoseok." Jawabnya acuh.

"Hoseok- _hyung_?" Kening Jimin mengerut, membuat Jungkook menatapnya tak mengerti. "Memang kenapa?"

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Hoseok- _hyung_ baru saja keluar dari studio bersamaku, dan setelahnya ia pergi bersama wanita yang menjemputnya...errrr...siapa ya? Namanya Im Yoojung kalau tidak salah."

"Im Yoojung?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia menyibak halaman _manga_ nya saat teringat sesuatu. "Taehyung pergi dengan Hoseok- _hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Hoseok brengsek itu berkata pada Taehyung akan mengajaknya pergi." Jungkook menghentikan jemarinya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jimin dengan penuh amarah. "Ia memberikan harapan padanya terlalu banyak. Keparat itu, aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menderita jika berani melukai Taehyung."

Jimin hanya terdiam. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Tahu betul bagaimana tabiat pemuda di hadapannya ini jika menyangkut Kim Taehyung.

"Aku duluan, _hyung_. Aku harus memastikan dengan mata kepalaku jika Taehyung memang baik-baik saja." Kedua matanya fokus menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan balasan pesan dari Taehyung yang baru saja masuk beberapa detik yang lalu.

 ** _From: Taetae_**  
 _Aku baik-baik saja dan sedang menikmati pertunjukannya, hehehe. Ini bagus sekali, lain kali kau harus ke sini bersamaku^^_

.

* * *

Panggilan keenam dan Jungkook akhirnya menyerah. Ia berhenti mencoba menghubungi Taehyung dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia berdiri sedikit di ujung menunggu kedatangan bus yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lama sekali. Dan kembali mengumpat saat beberapa menit kemudian hujan mengguyur kota dengan sangat deras.

Butuh sekitar tigapuluh menit dengan bus untuk ia menginjakkan kakinya di Hongdae, ia berdercih saat menatap sekitarnya yang penuh manusia berlalu-lalang dengan payung di tangan, Ia memang sering mendengar tentang _Nanta theater_ yang terkenal, tapi untuk mencarinya di antara ratusan toko yang sedang padat-padatnya pada sore hari tentu tidak mudah.

Hingga beberapa belas menit kemudian kedua matanya mendapati sebuah gedung dengan plang nama ' _Nanta Theater'_.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika matanya terpaku pada sosok Taehyung yang sedang berteduh sendirian di beranda kafe di samping gedung itu. Tengah meneggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

" _Hyung,_ " Panggilanya lembut saat sudah berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu. Taehyung tampak tersentak kaget, reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan terkesiap menatapnya.

"J-jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bajumu basah, astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, menurut saat Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangannya agar ikut berteduh. Kedua matanya fokus menatap _onyx_ Taehyung yang tampak memerah dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya. Jelas sekali pemuda itu baru saja menangis.

"Kau..." Jungkook menarik napas. Suaranya tercekat, "oke?"

Sekilas Jungkook dapat melihat bola mata pemuda itu yang berkilat kaget. Tetapi kemudian senyumnya terlukis lembut dan ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku oke. Aku hanya—"

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook menyela cepat. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan berbohong padaku."

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Menolak mengangkat suara.

Maka Jungkook melanjutkan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lembut bahu sahabatnya, membuat Taehyung menatap kedua matanya. Jungkook pernah bersumpah jika ia sangat benci melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah sahabatnya seperti saat ini.

Ia menggeram. Amarah membumbung di perasaannya dan ia berusaha untuk menahannya baik-baik, ia sadar betul posisinya sekarang adalah untuk menjadi sandaran pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis," tatapannya begitu teduh saat mendikte kata per kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menatap perubahan ekspresi yang begitu ketara pada wajah Taehyung. "Menangis saja..." bisiknya lembut.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian isakan lirih mengalun lembut, diikuti dengan segukan ringan dan bahu yang bergetar pelan. Pemuda itu lalu meraih tubuhnya cepat, tidak mempedulikan keadaan Jungkook yang basah kuyup dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku." Taehyung berbisik di antara isak tangisnya. "Aku berjanji akan bahagia tapi aku tidak menepatinya."

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya. "Bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku melarangmu sejak awal." Ia mendengus. "Jung Hoseok brengsek itu, aku akan menghajarnya nanti."

Taehyung menggeleng. Mencengkram kemeja bagian belakangnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalah apapun."

Jungkook menghela napas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemandangan senja di atas sana, baru menyadari jika hujan sudah reda dan digantikan oleh pemandangan langit oranye yang begitu indah. "Karena itu _hyung_ , berhenti mengharapkan si brengsek itu dan..." Ia terdiam sebentar. "kau berhak bahagia. Lihat orang di sekelilingmu"

— _lihat aku_ ; adalah yang sebenarnya begitu ingin ia katakan. Tetapi suaranya seolah tecekat di tenggorokan.

Jungkook mendesah. Berusaha tidak melakukan hal bodoh apapun. Karena ia hanya ingin menjaga pemuda dalam dekapannya ini sampai pemuda itu meraih kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tidak membawa seragam lagi_?"

 _Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu melipat bibirnya yang bergetar, mengangguk sambil sesekali terisak lirih._

 _"Eih, tidak perlu menangis." Taehyung kecil berbalik untuk membuka loker bernomor duapuluh miliknya, mengambil seragam olahraga miliknya dari sana. Kemudian mengulurkannya untuk bocah itu._

 _"Kau bisa memakai seragamku." Taehyung tertawa jenaka. "Errrr...meskipun mungkin sedikit kebesaran di tubuhmu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

 _Bocah itu mengangguk sambil menggenggam erat seragam di tangannya. Tampak kacau dengan bau amis telur dan tepung di seluruh tubuhnya. Ada lebam di wajahnya yang membuat Taehyung meringis._

 _"Apa sakit?"_

 _Bocah itu mengggeleng. "S-sudah tidak, terima kasih sunbae_."

 _Taehyung mengangguk, mengusap lembut surai hitam milik bocah itu. "Ah! Siapa namamu?"_

 _Bocah itu mengerjap. "J-jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Jawabnya hati-hati. Separuh takut jika sosok di depannya ini akan berbalik pergi begitu mengetahui namanya_ — _mengetahui sejarah hidupnya yang kacau karena perbuatan bejat ayahnya yang sekarang berada di balik jeruji besi karena melakukan korupsi dengan nominal yang sangat besar. Yang membuat semua temannya pergi menjauh dan ia menjadi bulan-bulanan kakak kelas di sekolah._

 _"Oh, Jungkook-ie?" Taehyung tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, oke?" Senyumnya begitu lebar saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir merah mudanya. "Aku akan melindungimu!"_

 _Mulai saat itu, Jungkook bersumpah akan selalu menjaga Kim Taehyung apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan membiarkan apapun merusak senyum lebar miliknya._

 _Juga mencintainya setulus hati._

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook,"

Taehyung membuka suara saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia melirik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman penuh sahabatnya.

"Hm?"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Jungkook ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ada apa? Apa kau kedinginan?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Wajahnya yang menunduk membuat Jungkook khawatir.

"Apa kau pusing? Mau kugendong sampai rumah—"

"Ajari aku mencintaimu." Potong Taehyung cepat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengukir ekspresi kagetnya.

Mereka terjebak hening dalam beberapa menit hingga Jungkook mencengkram lembut sebelah lengan Taehyung.

Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengacak lembut surai kecokelatan milik sahabatnya. "Tentu."

Apapun. _Asal Kim Taehyung berbahagia._

.

.

 **End~**

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

Repost lagi dr wattpad ehehehe. Makasih udah baca dan maaf kalo udh ada yg baca wkwk

 **RnR?**


End file.
